User blog:Varkanax39/Important- PLEASE READ
Well, I really can't think of much to begin, so I'll just say what I have to say. Beginning I've been silent about this, considering before Slice's departure he helped the community focus on editing, stories, and general things that define a wiki. However, now, I feel, the siutation is becoming more and more a problem, something that I need to address. Before I satrt, this is not a rant, nor am I blaming anyone for anything. This is more of a community opinions blog then anything else. Like I've said, I've remained silent about this for a while, considering Slice has doe a lot to try and keep the wiki's focus on the actual wiki, not the blogs, etc,.. however since the recent arguments about Chat and the new editor, I feel I should say this. We're already losing members, and jumping on the social networking bandwagon will actually lose us more members in the long run, for the reasons stated here. Firstly, the argument seems to be mostly between two groups of users: the serious editors (like me), and others who prefer the "community" aspect of the site. Considering we have way more blogs and blog comments created every day then stories or articles. And articles and stories are, quite honestly, what this wiki's about. Which brings me to Chat. Chat Not only is this feature completely superflous (We have an IRC), if enabled, it would cause more harm then good. Firstly, it will undermine our ties with the rest of the Wikimetru family, something that will end up costing us more members. Also, some of the reasons on the voting page are simply ridiculous. Quite honestly, this wiki provides the same level of communication as an IRC does. So, if you're on wikia and not allowed on the IRC, you probably shouldn't be on wikia either. Sorry if I come across as harsh, but I really couldn't think of any better way to say it. And for the record, the IRC is not at all hard to use. If you don't believe me, try it. Second, not only does the Chat undermine our ties with the wikimetru family (The exact opposite of our goal), it also adds to the wiki in a way that detracts further from the true purpose of the wiki. Considering, like I said above, we're losing members and the blogs are overtaking the articles, this is a real cause for concern. How long do you think a website about a defunct toyline that has lost ties with the rest of wikimetru and no longer works on stories or articles will last? Honestly, if you want to Chat, use Facebook. Or mibbit. Our wiki needs more serious editing going on. Badges says this better then I can: Achievements seem to be pointless. This is a wiki, not a game, not a contest to see who can get more awards. We don't need it, the point of the Custom BIONICLE Wiki is to write, make comics, or anything that relates to Bionicle fanon. Achievements, as Varkanax said, are just pointless, all they'll do is encourage users to get them rather than creating. Yes, achievements will make people "return for more". They'll return for the achievements, not to respect the meaning of '''Custom BIONICLE' Wiki. This isn't the Achievements Wiki, is it?'' No, it's not. But it's heading in that direction. The New editor Unneeded. Completely. We have an editor that works just fine. In Conclusion I'm sorry if I come across as harsh or anti-community here, I'm just trying to preserve what's left of the CBW I once knew. Also, I could go on all day about how this is a wiki, not a chat website. But I think I'll leave it at this, I belive it was Ids who said this: Once I considered this website the fanon counterpart to BS01. Even when the new skin came along, we remained a community of editors. Now we stand at a choice, one that will decide the fate of CBW, and I am by no means exaggerating. We need to decide whether this website will remain the wiki it was when I joined it, or if we should become another social network about a defunct toyline, hopelessly overshadowed by both Hero Factory and Facebook alike. I, for one, believe that this site should remain a wiki, and that it can live on for at least another year. But my question is, where do you stand on this? Because I believe despite the new skin and the changes on wikia, we can still prevail, and become again the fanon counterpart to BS01. Any ideas, comments, or suggestions on this matter would be extremely helpful. Once again, this is not meant as a rant, but a question. Wow, that was a long post... Category:Blog posts